outro jogador de quadribol
by loowblack
Summary: - e se eu estiver mesmo atrás de outro jogador de quadribol! - bom, sendo assim, que bom que eu entrei pro time, né? RonxMione


- Hermione!

Ela levantou os olhos para Ron, parecendo conter toda sua irritação. Pensei que ela fosse perguntar "O que é dessa vez?". Mas ela não disse nada, só o olhou, esperando.

- Olha, eu sei que você é totalmente contra e diz que isso nos faz não aprender nada; mas eu e Harry estamos treinando quadribol até tarde da noite e precisamos **urgentemente** de ajuda com os deveres!

Pela expressão dela de "isso não é minha obrigação" e da dele de "claro que é sua obrigação" eu já soube que o rabo do explosivim ia pegar fogo. Olhei apreensivo de um para o outro.

- E eu tenho mais matérias que vocês, leio mais livros que você dois juntos, faço muitas anotações das quais vocês nem se dão ao trabalho nas aulas. Então estamos quites no que se diz respeito à ocupação.

- Ah claro, se o que você chama de "ocupação" é escrever cartas para a Bulgária, com certeza você é a garota mais ocupada de Hogwarts!

Não, ele não disse isso. De novo não. Eu não merecia escutar essas coisas outra vez.

Ela fechou o livro que estava no seu colo com um som abafado e se virou inteiramente para Ron.

- Você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com as minhas cartas. Nem pra quem eu as mando. – ela falou isso em um tom tão sério e lento, que se eu fosse o Ron não ousaria abrir a boca. – Quero ver se você vai ter a cara de pau de pedir minhas anotações emprestadas nas provas, Ronald Weasley.

- Se eu quisesse ver suas cartinhas românticas eu teria pedido direto para o Vitinho.

- Estamos falando de anotações para as provas, não de cartas!

Oh não, ela se levantou e apontou um dedo pra cara dele. Alerta vermelho.

- Ultimamente eu acho que você está confundindo as duas coisas, não? Agora você até se interessa por quadribol... que engraçado né.

Ele se levantou e cruzou os braços.

- Você não tem o direito de dizer essas coisas, Ronald! Você é um tremendo idiota!

Ela tremia de raiva e gritava. Sem dizer que eu podia jurar que ouvi sua voz tremer, ela estava tentando conter o choro. E quando isso acontecia com Hermione Granger, vinha seguido de um soco bem no meio da cara.

- Eu tenho direito de dizer a verdade sobre quem eu quiser, tá me ouvindo? – não, imagina... ela nem devia estar ouvindo, nem metade da Grifinória...

- Olha, vocês vão acordar todo mundo... não precisam brigar eu faço os deveres se vocês me prometerem que...

Ok, eles não estavam me ouvindo.

- Cala essa boca, Ronald! Você não sabe a verdade sobre mim e Viktor! Você não sabe nem metade!

Ela foi avançando pra cima dele até que o encostou na parede.

- Eu não sei? 90% da Grifinória comenta sobre isso e você acha que eu não sei? Qual é então? Está atrás de outro jogador de quadribol?

Ela avançou mais ainda pra cima dele com aquele dedo ameaçador, bom, melhor dedo do que varinha, né? E ela começou a dizer tudo tão rápido que eu tive a impressão de que Ron não ia conseguir entender nem metade: - Eu e Viktor somos amigos e nos correspondemos por cartas sim! E daí se ele é mais homem que você e me convidou primeiro para o baile de inverno? E daí se você não superou isso até hoje? Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua mente tapada, nem que você não junta dois mais dois! Eu nem sei por que ainda ligo pro que você diz! Não estou nem aí se você quer recuperar o que você devia ter feito há muito tempo, se você ainda não percebeu que eu sou uma garota! **E se eu estiver mesmo atrás de outro jogador de quadribol?**

E ela ainda ia dizer mais coisas se Ron não tivesse segurado seus pulsos para fazer ela parar de apontar e sua nuca com força, a puxando para mais perto e... a beijando?

Eu arregalei meus olhos sem me lembrar como fazer sons saírem da minha boca.

Ele se afastou um pouquinho dela e disse:

- Bom, sendo assim, que bom que eu entrei pro time, né?

Ele sorriu maroto, ela estava com olhos mais arregalados que os meus, se é que era possível.

- O que é que você pensa que...

Mas ele a cortou:

- Ah, cala a boca, Hermione!

E a puxou pra mais um beijo.

Não, eu não estava vendo isso... cadê a briga? Cadê a raiva? Os gritos?

E pelos estalos que eu ouvia, ela só podia ter cedido ao beijo.

Peguei minha mochila, impaciente, e subi para o dormitório.

Pelo barulho de coisas caindo ele ia calar a boca dela a noite inteira!

Depois desses dois eu só tenho uma coisa a pensar...

**- E que venha Voldemort! **

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Idiota né? É, eu sei. Mas eu ri muito escrevendo a última frase. '


End file.
